fliplineforumfancharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Rodrick
Rodrick is one of Ianiant's FC's. Bio Rodrick is a cautious motorcyclist from Maple Mountain. Many people see him as another one of those “road hogs” like Akari or Rico, but he is actually extremely cautious. However, he wasn’t always that way. He used to be a care-free fun lover, but an accident changed all of that. Nowadays, along with teaching Driver’s Ed at a local high school, he is a motorcycle safety instructor whose course must be completed for a motorcycle license. The Big Accident Before he was the overly cautious man everyone knows, he was adventurous and often reckless. However, on a fateful 12th of October, a huge freeway accident claimed the life of his riding buddy and best friend Gregory, as well as put Rodrick in spinal cord rehab for years. After his recovery, he was very careful when driving or riding his motorcycle, and he still is today, lest another accident happen. Appearance Rodrick has fair skin, brown eyes, and dark brown balding hair invisible under his helmet. Due to the accident, his left eye is faded. Style A He wears an orange long-sleeve shirt, denim jeans, a black biker jacket with orange and yellow warning panels, sewage brown boots with dark brown soles, a gray helmet with a dark gray strap and white visor (as well as his name enscribed on it), and a black belt with a gray oval buckle. Style B He wears a white long-sleeve shirt, brown pants, a gray biker jacket with orange and yellow warning panels, dark gray boots, a dark gray helmet with a white visor and small orange flags (as well as his name enscribed on it) that covers his entire head, a black belt with a gray oval buckle, and sewage brown gloves. Halloween Rodrick dresses up as Skull Fury. The costume consists of the following: a dark gray long-sleeve shirt, black pants, a black biker jacket, black boots, a skull helmet with fake flames, a black belt with a gray oval buckle, and dark gray gloves. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *4 Pepperonis QA *8 Sausages QA *4 Anchovies QA *Cook for 4/8 *Cut into fourths Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Well-Done Patty *BBQ Sauce *Well-Done Patty *BBQ Sauce *Well-Done Patty *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard Shell *Pork *Onions *Mild Sauce *Pinto Beans *White Rice *Verde Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Medium Cup *Strawberries *Vanilla Syrup *Chunky Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Cherry L *Cookie C *Cherry R Papa's Pancakeria *Bacon French Toast *Strawberry x 3 *Bacon French Toast *Strawberry x 3 *Bacon French Toast *Strawberry x 3 *Bacon French Toast *Drink: **Large Coffee **Sugar Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Bacon *Well-Done Patty *BBQ Sauce *Well-Done Patty *BBQ Sauce *Well-Done Patty *Bacon *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *8 Buffalo Boneless Wings O *4 Honey Mustard Chicken Strips O *4 BBQ Shrimps O *Mango Chili Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Chicago Bun *Kielbasa *Ketchup *Chili *Mustard *Bacon **Medium Diet Fizzo **Small Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Bottom Bun *Bacon *Well-Done Patty *BBQ Sauce *Well-Done Patty *BBQ Sauce *Well-Done Patty *Fried Egg *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry L **Cherry C **Cherry R *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Strawberry Drizzle **Marshmallow C Holiday (Valentine’s Day): *Liner D *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Strawberry L **Chocolate Strawberry C **Chocolate Strawberry R *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Strawberry Drizzle **Marshmallow C Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Strawberries *Vanilla Syrup *Chunky Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Cherry L *Waffle Cone Wedge C *Cherry R Papa's Pastaria *Regular Fettuccine *Beefy Bolognese *3 Chickens *3 Prosciuttos *1 Shrimp *Pepperoni Bread Holiday (Neptune’s Feast): *Regular Crab Mezzelune *Beefy Bolognese *3 Chickens *3 Prosciuttos *1 Anchovies *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Chunky Blend *Strawberries *Vanilla Syrup *Chocolate Mousse *Strawberry Topping *Strawberry Wafer L *Waffle Cone Wedge C *Strawberry Wafer R Papa's Donuteria *Donut 1: **Chocolate Ring Donut **Filling: Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Strawberry Drizzle *Donut 2: **Regular Long John Donut **Clear Glaze **Strawberry Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Donut 3: **Red Velvet Ring Donut **Filling: Strawberry Jelly **Chocolate Icing **Chocolate Chips Holiday (Maple Mornings): *Donut 1: **Chocolate Waffle Donut **Filling: Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Strawberry Drizzle *Donut 2: **Regular Long John Donut **Clear Glaze **Strawberry Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Donut 3: **Red Velvet Ring Donut **Filling: Strawberry Jelly **Chocolate Icing **Bacobites Papa's Wingeria HD *8 Buffalo Hog Wings O *4 Smoky Bacon Chicken Strips O *4 BBQ Shrimps O *Mango Chili Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Chickens QA *8 Hams QA *4 Anchovies QA *4 Philly Steaks QA *Well-Done Bake *Cut into fourths Papa's Cheeseria *Ciabatta Bread *Havarti Cheese *Well-Done Cook *Philly Steak *Grilled Chicken *Pulled Pork *Sliced Turkey *BBQ Sauce *Fries: **Curly Fries **Rico's Chili **Bacobites Holiday (Valentine's Day): *Ciabatta Bread *Havarti Cheese *Well-Done Cook *Philly Steak *Grilled Chicken *Pulled Pork *Sliced Turkey *Strawberry Vinaigrette *Fries: **Curly Fries **Rico's Chili **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry **Strawberry Wafer *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Strawberry Drizzle **Marshmallow C Holiday (Valentine's Day): *Liner D *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Strawberry **Strawberry Wafer *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Strawberry Drizzle **Marshmallow C Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner D *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Strawberry Wafer L **Cherry C **Strawberry Wafer R *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Strawberry Drizzle **Marshmallow C Holiday (Maple Mornings): *Liner D *Cinnamon Roll Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Strawberry Wafer L **Cherry C **Strawberry Wafer R *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Strawberry Drizzle **Bacon C Papa's Bakeria *Gingersnap Crust *25% Rhubarb Filling *75% Strawberry Filling *Streusel Topping *Caramel Syrup A *8 Chocolate Mousse Dollops O Holiday (Starlight Jubilee): *Gingersnap Crust *25% Rhubarb Filling *75% Strawberry Filling *Streusel Topping *Caramel Syrup A *8 Chocolate Mousse Dollops O *8 Dipped Strawberries O Papa's Taco Mia! HD *Hard Shell *Pork *Onions *Mild Sauce *Refried Beans *White Rice *Verde Sauce *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Garlic Chipotle Dip Holiday (Maple Mornings): *Hard Shell *Pork *Bacon *Mild Sauce *Refried Beans *White Rice *Verde Sauce *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Garlic Chipotle Dip Papa's Sushiria *Momoiro Soy Paper *Brown Rice **Crab Sticks **Shrimp Tempura **Fried Calamari *Prawn *Tonkatsu Sauce *Bonito Flakes *Tea: **Strawberry Tea **Tapioca Pearls Holiday (Valentine's Day): *Momoiro Soy Paper *Brown Rice **Hokkigai **Shrimp Tempura **Fried Calamari *Strawberry Slices *Tonkatsu Sauce *Bonito Flakes *Tea: **Strawberry Tea **Tapioca Pearls Papa's Taco Mia! To Go! *Hard Shell *Pork *Onions *Mild Sauce *Refried Beans *White Rice *Verde Sauce *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Garlic Chipotle Dip *Holiday (Maple Mornings): *Hard Shell *Pork *Sausage Crumbles *Mild Sauce *Refried Beans *White Rice *Verde Sauce *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Garlic Chipotle Dip Papa's Pancakeria HD *Bacon French Toast *Strawberry x 3 *Bacon French Toast *Strawberry x 3 *Bacon French Toast *Strawberry x 3 *Strawberry Syrup *Drink: **Large Coffee **Sugar Holiday (Thanksgiving): *Bacon French Toast *Strawberry x 3 *Bacon French Toast *Strawberry x 3 *Bacon French Toast *Strawberry x 3 *Strawberry Syrup *Drink: **Large Pumpkin Spice Coffee **Sugar Papa's Pizzeria HD *Traditional Crust *BBQ Sauce *Smoked Cheddar Cheese *8 Chickens QA *8 Pulled Porks QA *4 Cajun Shrimps QA *4 Philly Steaks QA *Well-Done Bake *Cut into fourths Holiday (BavariaFest): *Traditional Crust *BBQ Sauce *Smoked Cheddar Cheese *8 Schnitzels QA *8 Bratwursts QA *4 Cajun Shrimps QA *4 Philly Steaks QA *Well-Done Bake *Cut into fourths Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Chicago Bun *Kielbasa *Ketchup *Chili *Mustard *Bacon **Medium Diet Fizzo **Large Cinnamon Swirl Holiday (Starlight BBQ): *Chicago Bun *Kielbasa *Ketchup *Chili *Pulled Pork *Mustard *Bacon **Medium Diet Fizzo **Large Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! *Chicago Bun *Kielbasa *Ketchup *Chili *Mustard *Bacon **Medium Diet Fizzo **Large Cinnamon Swirl Holiday (Maple Mornings): *Chicago Bun *Kielbasa *Sausage Gravy *Chili *Mustard *Bacon **Medium Diet Fizzo **Large Bacon Jack Trivia *He is partially blind in his left eye due to the accident. Gallery File:FCRodrick.png|Rodrick's Style A and B, as seen on Flipline Forum and DeviantArt File:FCRodrickHalloween.png|Rodrick's Halloween Costume, as seen on Flipline Forum and DeviantArt File:Rodrick%27sFidgetSpinner.png|Rodrick's Fidget Spinner Superscripts ¹'Skull Fury' is the Flipverse's version of Ghost Rider.